Aun así
by OoOangeltearsOoO
Summary: Semi-UA. Él no me quería a mí, quería a Rika. Eso lo sabía perfectamente, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. Por más que me doliera, tenía que aceptar la realidad. Pero, aun en esas circunstancias, lo seguiría amando en secreto.


Hi minna!

Bueno, después de un largo mes estoy devuelta y con este fic, que se me ha ocurrido hace poco.

**Disclaimer:**Digimon Tamers ni sus personajes no me pertenece,son de Toei animation.

**Agradecimientos:** A mi amiga Tara-chan, que me ha recordado mi antigüa obsecion a Digimon Tamers.

* * *

Aunque quisiera negarlo, la verdad se encontraba frente a mis ojos.

Las cristalinas lágrimas cayeron hasta mis mejillas, aunque las intentara reprimir.

No podía seguir viendo eso, me volvería loca si lo hacía, por lo que empecé a correr, dando la espalda a mi dura realidad. La realidad que él nunca me quiso más que una amiga, que siempre amó a esa estúpida pelirroja. No quería ni pensar en su nombre, eso haría que me doliera más.

Me dolía saber que Henry Wong estuviera besando a esa…pero ¿Qué oportunidades hubiera tenido? Ella era lo que todo hombre desearía: decidida, hermosa, inteligente, aunque era seria y bastante orgullosa, podía ser un poco simpática…y yo…y yo solo era Alice McCoy, la rara y callada de la escuela, la chica casi indiferente que solo era capaz de expresarse en un pequeño grupo en el que ni yo misma sabía cómo había entrado.

Me había enamorado perdidamente de Henry Wong desde hacía varios años, tampoco sabía el por qué de aquel loco enamoramiento, solo me había percatado de que estaba enamorada de él al darme cuenta que siempre quería estar al lado suyo, hablando de tecnología o temas parecidos; al darme cuenta que siempre me perdía viéndolo y siempre cambiaba la dirección a la mirada cuando me descubría…pero siempre habíamos sido solo _amigos._

Me dolía creer que solo íbamos a hacer amigos. Saber que su corazón se lo había entregado a aquella pelirroja mientras yo miraba como lo hacía.

Yo siempre iba a ser su escudero y el siempre el rey en un juego de ajedrez: siempre a lado suyo, pero nunca nada más, mientras tanto, el con su reina.

Me daba risa la rara ironía: ella, la reina digimon y la reina de Henry.

Daba risa, pero aquella risa me dolía hasta las entrañas.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer en contra de aquel amor? Si hacia algo en contra sería la mala del cuento, la vil bruja que siempre rompía las esperanzas de otros. Pero yo no quería ser malvada. A los malos siempre les iba mal, aun en el mundo real y en el de fantasía, siempre todos los odiaban y yo no quería que ellos me odiaran. Y menos Henry.

Él era mi amigo (por más que mis sentimientos pidieran más) y también ella. Parecía lo mejo solo ver su relación…

* * *

Los días siguientes estuve intentando alejarme de Henry y Rika ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que les había hablado? Un mes o quizás un poco más… parecía que ellos se habían notado mi cambio de actitud, ya que ellos siempre intentaban conversar conmigo con rostro serio, pero era claro, los ignoraba o, simplemente, me iba.

También Takato y Juri se habían percatado de ello, pero no les dije nada. No les había dicho a ni uno de los nada sobre mis sentimientos hacía Henry. Era mi secreto.

Claras eran las razones del porque no les hablaba, pero también era para tratar de olvidar a Henry, aunque me parecía casi imposible.

Quería olvidarlo de una buena vez y alejarme de estos sentimientos que me torturaban noche y día…

"And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone"

"_Y si te tienes que ir, desearía que solo te fueras porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí y no me dejara sola…" _pensé, traduciendo la canción que escuchaba en mi _Ipod_.

Esa canción me recordaba mucho a lo que me estaba pasando…la presencia de Henry no desaparecería tan rápido de mi corazón, por más que mi mente le rogara que ya dejara esa tortura.

Detuve mi pasó para que mi mirada posará en unos juegos en aquel parque cercano a mi casa.

Eran los juegos en los que había conocido a Henry cuando éramos niños…mi abuelo y su padre habían trabajado juntos en un proyecto cuando el señor Wong se encontraba en la universidad. Un día, por pura coincidencia, se reencontraron allí, cuando la mayoría de la familia de ambos iba a un paseo familiar.

No me hice amiga de él hasta un año después, cuando entramos en la misma primaria.

A decir verdad, no me había percatado por donde caminaba, como si mis pies hubieran decidido el camino.

Observe detenidamente los juegos, sintiendo que mi corazón iba a detenerse y que las lagrimas volverían a salir.

Una pareja se encontraba allí, platicando entre risas y grandes sonrisas.

Henry y Rika.

Se notaba que eran felices juntos.

Me encantaba ver a Henry feliz y Rika era la única que podía darle la felicidad que yo no podía darle.

La felicidad del amor verdadero.

Las lágrimas salieron, pero, esta vez, no impedí reprimirlas.

Empecé a caminar, con dirección a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera ese.

Esta vez no trate de huir de mi realidad.

La realidad estaba aceptada desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero los sentimientos seguían iguales.

Eso me preocupaba.

Pero, por más que quisiera, nadie le manda al corazón. El corazón era independiente a la mente, entre ellos una gran lucha. La lucha de la razón y la de los sentimientos.

Esa batalla se encontraba dentro de mí ser, siendo el corazón el que había estando ganando.

Ahora parecía que había un tipo de conciliación.

El saber que Henry era feliz parecía tranquilizar a ambos bandos, aunque el enamoramiento seguía presente, no estaba tan intranquila o suspirando como las otras veces que lo veía.

Lo seguiría amando, aún en secreto, hasta que estos sentimientos se acabaran o hasta que empezara a amar a alguien de igual forma… y que él me amara igual a mí.

—Espero que sean felices— me murmure.

* * *

Perdonen si hay OoC o si hay un cambio rapido de tiempo ...

Alice es un personaje muy raro ya que solo aparecio tres episodios, pero es que asi me la imagino...

El trama, bueno...se me ocurrio cuando estaba haciendo la tarea y escuchaba "Going under" de evanescence xD

Espero que les haya gustado ^-^

¡Matta nee!

PD: Hoy tambien puse mi otro fic: Recuerdos de la infancia. Si no es mucha molestia ¿Pueden pasar por alli? lo que pasa es un crossover con Digimon y Shugo Chara y creo que casi nadie me va leer [(igual que mi primer fic...) sale viento helado]...


End file.
